


Overwatch vs TF2

by LuciferJr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Not all accurate, Overwatch won't win, Redmond and Blutarch wise up, Sorry Overwatch fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferJr/pseuds/LuciferJr
Summary: After Overwatch is recalled, Redmond and Blutarch realize they could get in serious trouble if they're found out. So, for once in their lives, the brothers put aside their rivalry and pool their resources to send their mercenaries after Overwatch, and anybody associated with them.





	1. Tracer vs. Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first story on this website. This story, if you've read the tags, will not have Overwatch win. Sorry to everybody who wants Overwatch to win, but if you want that, find another story. Door's right over there, there's free candy next to it, go on out, nice orderly line, OK, bye-bye. So, to those who are left, enjoy the story!

Tracer was sitting in a small bar, with the drink in front of her untouched. She had taken her failure to save Mondatta very hard, and after it was all over, she had gone to one of her favorite bars to drown out her sorrows. The Omnic bartender looked at her and let out a mechanical sigh. "You know, getting drunk is easier if you drink." He said. Tracer didn't look up at him, so he walked away. She heard the door swing open, and saw a skinny man walk into the bar. The bartender walked towards him. "Hello sir, welcome to Remix, would you like something to-" He was cut off by a bang. Tracer looked up startled, and saw the Omnic fall down with a hole in his head. The shot had come from a pistol that was held by the man in red. Looking at him more clearly now, Tracer saw that he was very young, barely out of his teens. He was wearing a red shirt with a grey sack slung across his body, and a pair of dark grey pants that ended a little below his knees, the rest of which was covered by long white socks. He was also wearing a baseball cap of the same color as his pants, and a pair of headphones over it. Tracer could see the handle of a gun poking out of his bag, as well as the handle of what looked like a baseball bat. The man in red holstered his pistol and walked towards Tracer. "So, I hear you're the legendary Overwatch poster girl Tracer, am I right?" He said in a cocky Boston accent. Tracer stood up and got ready to draw her pulse pistols. "That's right. And who might you be?" She asked. The man smirked. "What, you haven't heard of me? I guess livin' in Britain cuts you off from important news. You can call me the Scout, and I've been hired to take you out." He reached behind him and pulled out his gun, which looked like a modified shotgun. He held it out straight at Tracer. "You should get out those silly little pistols of yours. I'd hate to massacre you too brutally." Tracer frowned, and drew her pulse pistols.

The Scout smirked. "Great. Let's get this thing started." He quickly fired a blast from his shotgun, forcing Tracer to duck and roll to the side. She gritted her teeth, and blinked towards him, jumping up and kicking him in the face as soon as she appeared in front of him. He stumbled backwards slightly, but quickly regained his balance, and fired another blast, Tracer blinked to the left, dodging his blast. She opened fire with her pulse pistols, forcing him to roll to the side. Tracer got up and ran towards him. She saw him raise his shotgun, and rolled to the left just in time to dodge the blast. She saw Scout run out the door into the street, and quickly got up to chase after him. She ran out the door, and saw him turning the corner into an alleyway next to the bar. She sprinted after him, and brandished her pistols, only to find the alleyway empty. She looked around, and then slowly started walking into the alleyway, only to jump back when a series of gunshots almost hit her. She looked up to see Scout grinning from a fire escape with his shotgun away and his pistol drawn. He then leapt up onto the railing, and then jumped off, spinning in air. Tracer thought he was insane, but then saw him pulling his legs closer to his body, and then he pushed down like he was jumping, somehow boosting a few inches higher. He grabbed onto the railing of the fire escape above him, and easily pulled himself up, swinging over the railing. Scout turned back towards her, smirking. "Well, Sweet Cheeks? Gonna follow me, or will I have to dunk on ya?" Tracer scowled as Scout laughed and started running up the stairs to the roof. Tracer jumped up and then blinked into the air, hoisting herself over the railing. She blinked up the stairs rapidly, running up the last flight and onto the roof-only to get hit in the face with a baseball bat. She fell onto her back, and when she attempted to get back up, the bat hit her in the head again. Tracer's head was spinning as she tried to focus long enough to trigger her Recall power, only to see that damn bat come down just above her chronal accelerator. "Uh-uh, Sweet Cheeks. You try to use your powers, and my bat busts up your little doohickey." Scout smirked as he stood above the dazed and probably concussed Tracer. He drew his pistol and pointed it right at her head. Tracer looked up at him, the light of defiance still shining bright in her eyes. "You...you won't get away with this." She croaked. "Overwatch will find you and..." "Overwatch?" Scout interrupted. "Well, Overwatch won't be able to find me, because they'll be too busy being killed by the other members of my team. See, we've been hired to take out every member of Overwatch, as well as a couple mercenaries, and some people from something called Talon. Long story short, Overwatch is getting shut down again. For good." A wicked smirk crossed the Scouts face. "Of course, you won't get to see any of this. Bye-bye, Sweet Cheeks." Scout pulled the trigger five times, and Tracer's body went limp as the chrono accelerator flickered out. Scout reached into his bag and put away the bat to grab a can of spray paint, some nails, and a hammer. He carried Tracer's body away, to finish up his mission.

Winston sat at his desk with a grin on his face that had been there since he had recalled Overwatch. He grabbed a tub of peanut butter and a banana and using his feet, went to his favored news website. He unscrewed the peanut butter, but almost dropped it when he saw the headline. BRITAIN'S FAVORED HERO FOUND BRUTALLY MURDERED. Stunned, Winston scrolled down and found a picture that nearly killed him. Tracer had been found with her hands and arms nailed to a tree, and with five close bullet holes in her head. Underneath her body was written SHE WAS THE FIRST. WATCH OUT, OVERWATCH in bright red paint. Winston gritted his teeth and growled, almost going into Primal Rage then and there. He quickly went to the Overwatch database and sent out a warning to all his friends-at least, those still alive. He growled again, thinking, _I'm sorry Lena. But I promise you this isn't over. I will find whoever killed you, and I will avenge you. Overwatch has been recalled, and whoever did this is going. To. PAY!_


	2. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Mercy vs Heavy, Medic, and Engineer

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two in hand! Now, I just want to make a quick response to all the people who complimented me about "correcting Death Battles mistake." While I do appreciate the reviews, I actually kind of agree with Death Battles conclusion. In the situation I wrote, however, Scout had the advantage. Tracer was depressed, confused, angry, and didn't know a thing about her opponent. That's why Scout won. Also, quick side note: I don't hate Overwatch. In fact, I think it's an absolutely amazing game. I just had the idea of the TF2 mercenaries taking out Overwatch, and I decided to write it. That's all there is to say on the subject. Now, onto the chapter!

Torbjörn Lindholm was sitting in a comfortable, overstuffed chair, in the large home owned by his good friend Reinhardt Wilhelm. He, as well as Angela Ziegler, had been invited to Reinhardts home to celebrate Overwatch's recalling. Torbörn looked across the room to see Angela sitting primly on a sofa. He cleared his throat. "So, Angela," Torbjörn began. "Vhen are you leaving to join with the others?" Angela smiled. "I'm on the first flight to America. It's so exciting, isn't it?" Torbjorn grinned. "Indeed, indeed. I'm on the same flight, as it happens. I vouldn't be surprised if Reinhardt was on it too. You know how he can get." Angela chuckled. "Yes, he can be rather exuberant at times, can't he?"

Just then, Reinhardt came rushing out of the kitchen, his face distraught. "Vhere's the remote?" He almost shouted, looking around wildly. Angela quickly reached to the table in front of her and grabbed the remote, then held it out to Reinhardt. He snatched it from her hand and turned on the TV. It flickered on to show a news channel. "Thanks George, now onto current news. In a tragic occurrence, Britain's favored hero and a famous member of Overwatch, Lena Oxton, codenamed Tracer, has been found brutally murdered. She was found nailed to a tree in a small park, with five bullet holes in her head. There was also writing in red paint over her corpse that read, she was the first. Watch out, Overwatch. As far as we know, Miss Oxton has no surviving family. Our hearts go out to all wounded by this terrible tragedy."

The newscaster continued speaking, but all the people in the room tuned it out. Torbjörn bowed his head in sorrow, Angela began to weep softly, and Reinhardts fists clenched, even as tears rolled from his one good eye. "Why?" Angela asked as she cried. "Why would somebody do that to her? She was-" Angela cut herself off as she cried harder. Reinhardt turned and looked at both of them. "I don't know vhy somebody would do this, but I need to know. Do you two have your gear with you?" Both Torbjörn and Angela nodded. "Good. I don't want either of you to let your gear out of your sights until ve're vith the rest of Overwatch. Ve have to be ready in case somebody tries something like zis with us." Reinhardt then ran from the room to his bedroom, where his armor and hammer where waiting.

Angela and Torbjörn unzipped their bags and pulled out their things. Angela glanced at her winged armor and then at Torbjörn, who blushed and turned to face the other way. When Angela gave him the OK, he turned to see Angela once again wearing the suit of the Angel of Mercy. She gave him a soft smile, and turned to allow him to get into his armor. Torbjörn struggled to squeeze on his armor, his gut blocking some of the form fitting armor, but he managed to squeeze into it. Mercy turned back towards him, and he gave her a small grin. Reinhardt came stomping into the room, wearing his armor with his hammer over his shoulder. He looked at both of them, his face hidden behind his helmet. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mercy walked over to get it, as she was dressed most normally out of the three. She opened the door and said, "Yes, can I-" She was cut off by a giant fist hitting her in the face and sending her flying back into the living room.

As she struggled back onto her feet and grabbed the staff lying next to her, the door opened wider to reveal three figures. As they stepped in, their features became clearer. One was a mountain of a man, as large as Reinhardt with his armor. He was wearing a red T-shirt under a black vest, and had a bandoleer of large rounds around him. He was also wearing fingerless black gloves, and grey pants over

his shined black boots. He was mostly bald, with a bit of stubble leading from his face to the back of his head. He was carrying a bag almost as big as him, yet showed no discomfort. The second was a smaller man, wearing a white lab coat with crosses on either shoulder, red rubber gloves, and a pair of dark purplish pants over black boot. He had sharp, pointed features, and was wearing a pair of round glasses. He had an odd backpack on him, and a wicked smile covered his face. The last was an average looking man, wearing a button up red shirt under a pair of dark brown overalls, a belt with pouches and cords dotting it, a yellow rubber glove on one hand, and a yellow hard hat over a pair of goggles. He had stubble covering his face, and was carrying a large duffel bag with him.

The German members of Overwatch readied themselves for battle as the last man closed the door behind him. Immediately, the large man dropped his bag and unzipped it, pulling out a massive minigun. The second man dropped the back pack, revealing some odd device strapped to his back, and pulled some kind of gun from the bag. The last man dropped his bag, and pulled out a shotgun and a wrench. Reinhardt shouted at the three, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" The second man grinned. "Ah, how rude of us. I am zhe Medic," he said, a thick German accent coating his words. "My large associate is zhe Heavy", he said, indicating the large man, "And our final associate is zhe Engineer." The last man gave a little salute. "Ve are members of the RED team of mercenaries, and ve have been hired to kill all of you." Reinhardt, Torbjörn, and Mercy all readied their weapons as they heard that. The Heavy grinned, raised his minigun, and opened fire. As soon as the bullets began flying, Reinhardt raised his energy shield. As he did that, the Engineer reached into his bag and pulled out a large sentry gun. He set it upright in front of him, and smacked it on the top with a wrench, causing it to jolt to life, and add its own fire to Heavy's. Reinhardt gritted his teeth as his shield began to crack, and dropped the shield as his rockets engaged to send him after the Heavy, while Mercy and Torbjörn took cover. But to his surprise, the large man dropped his minigun, and grabbed Reinhardt's arms as he collided with him, managing to stop Reinhardt in his tracks. Reinhardt growled and poured more energy into his rocket, and grinned as he saw Heavy start to lose ground. But then, the Heavy spun in a circle, dragging Reinhardt with him, and used the rockets to send him crashing through a wall. Heavy charged in after him, as the Medic drew an odd looking gun, loaded with syringes. He took aim and fired, a wave of needles embedding themselves in the walls and furniture around the heroes.

Torbjörn looked at Mercy, who nodded, and aimed her Caduceus Staff at him. A yellow stream of energy flew out and connected to Torbjorn, who felt a rush of energy flow through him. He reached into his bag, pulled out a large stack of metal which he readied for building, and stepped out from behind cover. Instantly, the sentry redirected to fire bullets directly at him. Torbjörn tensed his body as the bullets hit him, but he shouldn't have worried, as the instant the bullets broke his skin, it pulled back together and pushed the bullets out of his body. He grinned, and immediately started using the metal to construct his own turret. He glanced up at the Engineer, who looked very unconcerned. The man reached into his bag and pulled out a large heap of metal, and started upgrading his own turret. Torbjörn gritted his teeth, and the race between the two men to build the turrets was on. Torbjörn was sweating as he rushed to build, but was lagging behind. Fortunately, his suit had been charged before he put it away, and was ready for his special ability. He triggered his reactor's overload, activating Molten Core. His welding mask slid over his face, and his armor changed color, becoming red-hot. Torbjörn grinned as he felt power flow through him, and his hand started moving faster, the turret building faster than it had before. The Engineer scowled, and built faster, adding a rocket launcher to the back. Torbjörn smirked as he brought his turret up to its second level, and it immediately fed off of his excess reactor energy and upgraded itself to stage three. The turret activated and raised up, its gun barrels spinning and the rocket launchers rose up, searching for a target. The turret locked onto the Engineer, and started firing rapidly, forcing the man to dive behind a wall. He looked to the Medic who was behind the opposite wall. The German man nodded and aimed his odd gun at him. He pulled back a lever on the

top, which caused a stream of red energy to fly out and hit the Engineer. He grinned and stepped out from his cover, taking all the bullets from the turret. He barely flinched as the bullets ripped through his body, much less when the rockets blew chunks out of his body. As the smoke from the rockets cleared, Torbjörn was shocked to see the man completely unharmed, without even soot from the explosions on his clothes. The Engineer grinned and raised his shotgun and started firing at Torbjörn's turret. The turret tried, but with the combined fire of Engineers shotgun and his turret, caused the turret to explode shortly. Torbjörn regained his senses and started firing at Engineers turret, using all his ammo and aiming for the weak points he saw, managing to bring the turret down.

The Medic stepped out from behind his wall, keeping the stream focused on Engineer with one hand while he pulled out his syringe gun with his other hand. Torbjörn raised his Rivet Gun to fire at them, but a blast from the Engineers shotgun knocked it out of his hand. Mercy jumped out, aiming her Caduceus Blaster, but a series of syringes from the Medic hit her hand, and based on how it went limp as the blaster fell from her hand, the needles had some sort of drug in them. Mercy gritted her teeth and started running at the men, but was knocked away by an arc of fire. As she collapsed, Torbjörn looked to where the blast had come from, which was the hole Reinhardt had made. As he watched, the large mercenary, Heavy, came lumbering out, Reinhardts hammer slung over his shoulder. He held up a small device similar to the Medics pack. "The Mini Übercharge works perfectly, Doctor." He grinned. "Do you think I can keep this hammer?" He lifted it up, and swung it absentmindedly, launching another Fire Strike at Torbjörn. The dwarf felt the air leave his lungs as a searing pain erupted across his body. He hit the ground hard, grunting in pain. The Medic smirked. "Of course, mein freund. You can have the armor too, if you vant it." Heavy grinned. "Excellent! We had best finish these two first, though." Heavy gestured towards the felled Overwatch members. Torbjörn looked up and saw Angela crawling towards him, her arm no longer numb. Torbjörn grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "Go, Angela." Mercy shook her head. "Not without you and Reinhardt. We can escape! I'll distract them, you can-" Torbjörn shook his head. "Overwatch vill need you more than either of us. Besides," He said with a cough. "Even if I get out, I von't recover. You need to leave now, Angela. I'll cover you."

Mercy's eyes teared up, and she hugged Torbjörn hard. She grabbed her Caduceus Staff, the blaster being too far away. Torbjörn heaved himself to his feet, and drew his hammer. Mercy swung her staff and smashed Reinhardt's window, alerting the mercenaries. She spared a moment to look back at the wounded Torbjörn, standing with his hammer in hand. He saw her standing there and almost lost it. "GO!" He screamed. Mercy turned and leapt out of the window, her wings activating and allowing her to fly away. Torbjörn turned to see Reinhardt's hammer coming for his face, and closed his eyes. Goodbye, Angela. Don't let them catch you. And above all else, don't let Overwatch fail.

And Torbjörn thought nothing else, ever again.

The Medic reached into his labcoat and pulled out a crossbow loaded with a giant syringe. He took careful aim at Mercy's retreating form, and pulled the trigger, launching the giant syringe. The syringe struck Mercy directly in the back, shorting out her wings and sending her plummeting to the ground. The Medic jumped out of the window, and started running to where Mercy had fallen. He found her with one arm obviously broken. She was looking around cautiously, holding the staff out in front of her. The Medic smirked and stepped out in front of her. Mercy noticed him immediately, and charged towards him, swinging her staff. Medic smirked and caught the staff, then backhanded her. Mercy stumbled back, releasing her staff. The medic stepped forward and tossed the staff aside. He knelt down over her. Mercy snarled and punched upwards at him, only for him to catch her arm and punch it, shattering the bone. Mercy screamed in pain as she fell down, with nothing to support her. Medic smiled, and reached into his labcoat, pulling out a blood-splattered bonesaw. Mercy's eyes widened,

and she tried to inch away, only for a booted foot to kick her in the stomach and send her away. The Medic walked over to her. "Hold still, Schweinhund, zis will only sting for a moment." The Medic said with an insane grin on his face. He lifted his bonesaw into the air, and brought it down straight into Mercy's chest. Blood spurted out onto his hand as Mercy screamed. The Medic ripped out the saw, eliciting more screams, and plunged the saw through Mercy's head, silencing her forever.

The man stood up, hefting Mercy's body onto his shoulders. He reached into a pocket in his pants, and pulled out a phone. He hit a single button and waited for it to connect. "It's done. Zhey're all dead." He said. "Yes, ve have zhe bodies. Ve're about to finish it up. Understood." The Medic ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket. He then began the trek back to Reinhardt's house, only pausing briefly to scoop up Mercy's staff.

Winston was sitting in his office again, mourning the loss of one of his closest friends. He went back to the news site he had visited before, only to find even more bad news. GERMANY DE-HEROED, the headline read. Winston ignored the article, his disbelieving eyes focusing on the picture. It showed the corpses of the German members of Overwatch pinned to a wall. Mercy had one arm bent the wrong way, and two thin holes through her body, one in her head and one in her chest. Torbjörn was much worse, a burn line across his body, and half of his head caved in, exposing his brains to the world. Reinhardt was the worst of them all, with bruises covering his entire body, several dozen holes from what were probably shotgun blasts covering his body, his limbs all broken, and his head smashed flat. Above them was written in red paint, That's four, Scheinhunds. Winston felt tears come to his eyes even as his rage sent yellow lightning coursing over his body. He roared to the heavens, asking, no begging for an answer as to why his friends and teammates were all being killed. Then he fell to the ground, his rage leaving him as he began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you leave rage comments about how Torbjorn and Mercy aren't German, I learned that earlier from posting on another website, I just didn't feel like changing it. Please no rage.


End file.
